firefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingston Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
Area Served Kingston is a city of 123,000 people located on the north shore of Lake Ontario, roughly midway between Toronto and Montréal. The city expanded significantly when it was amalgamated with Kingston and Pittsburgh Townships in 1998 and covers an area of 450.39 km2. Fort Cataraqui was established on the mouth of the Cataraqui River in 1673, although archaeological evidence suggests that aboriginal settlement dates back much earlier than that. Settlement began in earnest when the Loyalists moved north after the American Revolution, and Kingston became an important military outpost and settlement. Fort Henry was built to defend the area in the 1840s, and Kingston served as the capital of the united Canadas from 1841 to 1844. Kingston is an important regional service centre, and is home to Queen's University, a large hospital, several correctional facilities, the Royal Military College of Canada and a military base (Canadian Forces Base Kingston). Novelis (formerly ALCAN) and Invista (formerly DuPont) operate manufacturing facilities in the area. Highway 401 and two major rail lines pass through the city. History Fire protection in the City of Kingston has an extensive history beginning as far back as 1683. The original settlement of Fort Frontenac had a group of citizens organized in a bucket brigade. Historical sources indicate that a long piece of metal was suspended from a large oak tree and struck when a fire was discovered in either building or bush land. When control of Kingston was passed to the British, the use of citizens for fire protection was discontinued. Volunteer Fire Companies were eventually organized, and in 1878 the practice of using competing fire companies was finally dropped with the reorganization of the fire companies into one entity, the “Alert Volunteer Fire Company”. Kingston’s first career fire department was established in 1892. The City’s first fire hall, designed to house steam powered pumpers, was built in 1873 and was located on Ontario Street. It was closed in 1962 and replaced by the Fire Hall at 262 Palace Road. In 1891 the City of Kingston secured a second fire hall by converting a former Wesley Church on Brock Street. This station was used until 1966 when a Fire Hall at 271 Brock Street was constructed. A third fire hall was added at 171 Railway Street and was opened in 1974. In 1998, Kingston was amalgamated with the Township of Kingston and the Township of Pittsburgh, merging the city department with the Kingston Township Fire Department and the Pittsburgh Township Fire Department. The department did not immediately amalgamate and continued to operate as three separate and very distinct organizations. In 2002 the three former fire departments of amalgamated municipality were integrated as one composite fire service as Kingston Fire and Rescue under the direction of Fire Chief Harold Tulk. The new headquarters for Kingston Fire and Rescue is located on O’Connor Drive. Department Profile Kingston Fire & Rescue services is a composite force of 235 employees / volunteers responsible for Rescue, Inspection, Public Fire Education and Suppression for the City of Kingston. Kingston Fire & Rescue has a total of ten (10) fire halls within the City's 180 square mile radius responsive to Lake Ontario, Collins Bay, Rideau Canal, Cataraqui River, Cranberry Lake, Leo Lake, Bateau Channel (north side), Canadian Forces Base Kingston, Fort Henry, the Royal Military College, St. Lawrence College, Queen's University, hospitals, government and high rise buildings, shopping malls, industrial parks, six (6) Correctional Facilities, nine (9) large boat marinas. Career firefighters operate from Stations 4, 5, 6 and 10, with part-time/volunteer firefighters in Stations 1, 2, 3, 8 and 9. Station 7 is composite. Station Photos DSCF6749.JPG|Station 1 DSCF8560.jpg|Station 2 DSCF0007.JPG|Station 3 DSCF0198.jpg|Station 4 DSCF5177.jpg|Station 5 DSCF7198.jpg|Station 6 DSCF8479.jpg|Station 7 DSCF0036.JPG|Station 8 DSCF8819.jpg|Station 9 DSCF8222.jpg|Station 10 Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Headquarters' - 500 O'Connor Drive :Fire Prevention 2H1 - (1402) 2014 Dodge Ram 2500 Promaster :Training 2H3 - 2018 Ford F-150 :Training Officer - 2009 Ford F-150 :Investigation - 2009 Ford Fusion :Inspection - 2009 Chrysler :Unit 2H1 - 2013 Chevrolet Express Van 12-15 Pass EXT :Unit 2H2 - '2013 Chevrolet Express (Ex-U211) :'Car 2H1 '- 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe unmarked :'Car 2H2 '- 2011 Chevrolet Silverado unmarked :'Prevention '- 2010 Ford Escape :'Prevention - 2010 Ford Escape :(1108) 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-C241) 'District 1' 'Fire Station 1' - 1648 Joyceville Road Built 1956 :Pump 211 - (1702) 2016 Rosenbauer Commander 3000-R6011 (1250/625/25A) (SN#14082) (Ex-demo) (Ex-P241) :Tanker 211 - (0673) 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave (500/2500) (SN#J213316) :Wildland 211 - 2011 Chevrolet Silverado (port./100) :UTV 211 '- 2009 John Deere Gator :'Utility 211 - '(1202) 2012 Ford F-150 (Ex-Training, C281) :'Parade Pumper 211 - 1956 Dodge R / LaFrance (500/500) 'Fire Station 2' - 3505 Brewers Mills Road Built 1984 :Pump 221 '- 1306) 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Arnprior (1850/500/50F) (Ex-P261, P211) :'Tanker 221 - 1998 International 4900 / Almonte (PTO/2500) 'Fire Station 3' - 211 Gore Road Built 1988 :Pump 231 - (0608) 2006 HME 1871 P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359406) (Ex-P271) :Aerial 231 - (1401) 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1750/250/75' rear-mount) (SO#4257) :Tanker 231 - (9804) 1998 International 4900 / Almonte (PTO/2500) (SN#97A5193) :Squad 231 - 2019 Ford F-550 / Rosenbauer walk-around light rescue :Utility 231 '- 2013 Chevrolet Express (crew transport) :'Command 231 - 2017 Ford F-250 'District 2' 'Fire Station 4' - 271 Brock Street Built 1966 :Pump 241 - (1901) 2019 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1500/500/40F) (SN#218062-02)' ' :Pump 242 - (0901) 2009 KME Predator pumper (1250/500/50F) (Ex-P271) :Blocker 241 - (9843) 1998 HME Penetrator / Almonte (1500/500) (2015 Arnprior refurb) :Ladder 241 - (1703) 2016 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 (1665/415/101' Cobra rear-mount platform) (Ex-demo unit) :Tech 241 - (9436) 1995 Pemfab Imperial / 2010 Seagrave walk-in rescue :Platoon Chief 241 - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe :Utility 241 - (0364) 2003 Ford F-250 (Ex-Brush 211) : 'Fire Station 5' - 171 Railway Street Built 1974 :Pump 251 - (1803) 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500/25F) (SN#217054-02) 'Fire Station 6' - 262 Palace Road Built 1962 :Pump 261 - (1802) 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500/25F) (SN#217054-01) :Pump 262 - (0258) 2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/500/40F) (SN#83114) (2014 Arnprior refurb) :Ladder 261 - (0153) 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#108101) (2015 Smeal refurb) (Ex L241) :Parade 1924 Ahrens-Fox / Bickle 'Sub Fire Station 6' - 53 Yonge Street (Olympic Harbour Park) :Marine 241 "Thomas H. Patterson" - 2006 MetalCraft Marine 32' fire boat (refurbished retired Coast Guard boat) 'District 3' 'Fire Station 7' - 905 Woodbine Road Built 1980/1988 :Pump 271 Career - (1902) 2019 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1500/500/40F) (SN#218062-01) :Pump 272 Volunteer - (0903) 2009 KME Predator (1250/500/50F) :Aerial 271 - (9215) 1992 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte (1050/55' CET boom) (Ex-A201) :Tanker 271 - (9349) 1993 Ford L-9000 / 1996 Almonte (1050/3500) (Ex-T281) :Rescue 271'' - ''(9845) 1998 International 4900 / Superior rescue (SN#SE 1816) (Ex-Pittsburgh Township, RE231) :Roll Off 271 - 2008 International DuraStar / Kwik Load Products pod truck (Hazmat / Trench Rescue) :Utility 271 '- 2011 Ford E-Series :'Utility 273 - 2013 Chevrolet Express Van 12-15 Pass EXT (Ex U2H2) :Pump 282 (Reserve) - (0621) 2006 HME 1871P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (Ex-P241) :Emergency Management Generator Trailer 'Fire Station 8' - 1485 Unity Road, Glenburnie Built 1997 :Pump 281 - (0610) 2006 HME P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) :Tanker 281 - (1505) 2015 Kenworth T440 / Rosenbauer (840/2500) :Utility 281 - (0843) 2008 Chevrolet :Command 281 - 2017 Ford F-150 / 2015 Ford F-150 (ran by various on call district chiefs in department-issued vehicles) :Mechanical 271 - 2008 International / Wilcox w/ 5 ton Auto Crane :Utility 272 - 2011 Chevrolet Silverado (Ex-Utility 211) 'Fire Station 9' - 2835 County Road 38, Elginburg Built 1996 :Pump 291 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Arnprior (1750/500/50F) :Tanker 291 - (0672) 2006 International 7400 / Seagrave (500/2500) :Utility 291 - ('0351) Ford F-150 :'Wildland 281 - (0761) 2007 Ford F-350 (port./100) :UTV 281 - 2009 John Deere Gator 'Fire Station 10' - 127 Days Road Built 1954 :Pump 201 (0902) 2009 KME Predator (1250/500/50F) (Ex-P273) Training Centre - 3 Terry Fox Drive :Training Pumper - (0574) 2006 HME 1871 P2 / Rosenbauer (1250/525/50F) (SN#1359206) (2014 Eastway refurb) (Ex-P251) :2009 John Deere Gator On Order :MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 30 :2020 Spartan Gladiator ELFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue/hazmat for Station 7 (A new crew will be assigned starting March 2020) Retired Apparatus :2009 Ford Fusion :2006 Ford E-series van (Ex-U271) :(0029) 2000 Ford E-series van (Ex-U11) :(9801) 1998 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1815) (Ex-Pittsburgh Township, P221) :(9509) 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1427) (Ex-P211) :1995 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte heavy rescue (2010 Seagrave body added to chassis) :(9426) 1994 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Almonte heavy rescue (Ex-S271, R231) :1992 Chevrolet pick up truck (Ex-Unit 212) :(9135) 1991 Pemfab Imperial / 1992 Almonte pumper (1050/400) (Ex-P262, P202, P282) :(9034) 1990 Duplex Olympian / Phoenix / LTI platform (1050/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-L261) :(9046) 1990 Pemfab T944A / Almonte/1975 King pumper (1050/300/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-P252, P243) :(8925) 1990 Mack CF688FC / Almonte pumper (1050/600) (Ex-P271, P291) :(8943) 1989 Pemfab T944A / Almonte/1978 King pumper (840/300/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-P274) :1989 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/300/55' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 993) (Ex-A241, P232) (Sold for scrap metal) :1988 Chevrolet / PK Welding step van rescue (Ex-FP201) :1987 Ford L-8000 / Almonte tanker (250/1200/40F) (Ex-T271, B241) :1987 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500/55' boom) - Sold for scrap metal (Ex-TA209) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) - Sold for scrap metal (Ex-P243) :1983 International / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1294) (Donated To Belarus) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#79006) (Ex-P272) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/250/75' TeleSqurt) (SN#79007) (Ex-TA209) :1978 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/50' Telesqurt) (SN#77014) (Remounted on 1989 Pemfab) :1978 Ford L-8000 / Almonte tanker (450/1500) :1977 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T76-204) (Leased to Howe Island until 2016) :1975 Ford / King pumper (840/50' Telesqurt) (SN#74038) (Remounted on 1990 Pemfab) :1975 Ford L-9000 / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#74071) (Donated to Belarus Feb 2009) (Ex-P281) :1975 Ford L-9000 / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#74072) (Donated to Belarus Feb 2009) :1973 Thibault Custom 1000 pumper (1050/300) (SN#T73-122) (Sold to Wolfe Island Fire Department) :1972 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (625/750) (SN#T72-158) :1970 King Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (Donated to Belarus) (Ex-Truck 5) :1966 Mack C / 1991 refurb pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Pumper 2) : 1966 Mack C pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Pumper 3) :1965 American LaFrance 900 Aero-Chief tower (-/-/90') (Sold to Omemee / Emily Fire Department) (Ex-Truck 1) :1954 GMC 470 / Bickle pumper (500/500) :1951 American LaFrance 700 pumper (?/?) (SN#L-4321) :1948 American LaFrance 700 pumper (?/?) (SN#L-3002) :1944 American LaFrance JOX aerial (-/-/85') (SN#L-2013) (Ex-Truck 1) Notes Future Plans In the next phase of the training centre construction, an 8-bay apparatus repair facility has been planned, with completion expected in 2020. This is currently at the end of the planning stage and no tender has been placed. External Links *Kingston Fire and Rescue Services *East Kingston Firefighters Association *Kingston Professional Firefighters Association *Kingston Fire and Rescue Facebook page Station Map Category:Frontenac County Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Departments operating Arnprior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus Category:Former operators of CET apparatus